Enemy
by HELLO I'M
Summary: Set after winter war. somebody's out to get Ichigo! Who is it and why are they doing it! could it be a close friend or an unkown enemy?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own Bleach!_

ichigo P.O.V.

Ichigo sighed happily as flopped down on his bed.

The winter war was over and things were finally going back to the way they used to be.

And although he missed Rukia, who was helping with clean-up at the soul society, he was glad to be back home.

Ichigo turned on his side and stared out his window before he fell asleep.

above Karakura  
"He's here, Sakura. I can sense him." Said a voice, obviously female, it was high pitched, and eery, and dangerous.

"I already know that, Hinata! Jeez you'd think I'm completely incapable of anything! Like sensing some punk kids reiatsu!" Replied a much bubbly voice.

"He is not some _punk kid_ He is powerful, and we must do this with caution." Hinata scolded.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's do this already!" Sakura said, and raced off in the direction of Kurosaki household.

"Sakura! Wait!" Hinata said and went after her.

back to Ichigo

Ichigo woke with a start.

He could feel it, something was coming this way.

He grabbed his soul reaper badge and held it to his chest, waiting for it to come...

Ichigo jumped out of the way just as a bright pink beam crashed through his window, and straight towards him.

_What the hell?_ Ichigo wondered as he looked back out his window, _why didn't I leave? Idiot, your family is in here!_ he told himself, jumping onto the roof.

That's where he saw his attackers.

One of them was a girl with dull pink, waste length hair and blazing red eyes. She had slender figure and was wearing a short pink dress and matching pink corset.

"Well, Hinata would ya' look at that, he dodged it!" She said in complete shock.

The other, a dark blue haired girl wearing a blue ninja outfit, complete with weapons. She looked at the pink one and said,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO CAUTION? Did you really except that to work?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, I just want to get this over with!" The Pink one whined.

Hinata huffed than looked straight at Ichigo,  
"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked, her voice serious.

"Um...Yeah?" Ichigo asked, uncertain of what to say.

"Stupid boy it was a simple question! Are you Ichigo Kurosaki or not?"

"Yes! Yes I am Ichigo!" He said in hurry, _Damn! These chicks are weird!_

"See, Sakura, what if he were the wrong person?" She asked the pink haired girl.

"But I knew it was him!"

"OH PLEASE! You wouldn't know it was him if he told you it was him!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I THINK YOU'RE CALLING ME DUMB!"

"NOO! I'm calling you a genius for ruining the mission _before_ it even started!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Ichigo sweatdropped as the two girls continued to yell at each other.

_Now's my chance, I should probably lead them away from the house._

And with that thought Ichigo lept away from the ruff top,

"Shit! Hinata he's getting away!" He herd Sakura say.

"Well don't just stand there, idiot! Come after him with me!"

"There's no need to call me names, Hinata!"

_What the hell do these girls want?_

OK so you know...what doya' think? Personally I think it's really odd, but whatever. I would've written more, but it's exactly 4:35AM and I am very tired...no to mention i somehow managed to distract myself away from my story by taking random anime quizzes! oops. heh ^-^'


	2. Chapter 2

**OK WELCOME BACK! XD**

**I noticed that reviews on the last chapter were mostly centered around Sakura and Hinata, **

**I shall have you know that this is NOT a crossover story. There is no Naruto involved in this story. I'm sorry to disappoint anybody.**

**I chose those names because they are FLOWER names. That is all. Sorry for any confusion.**

**DISCLAIMER: idonotownBleach!**

_What the hell do these girls want?_

Ichigo continued to lure the girls away from the house, while dodging the pink ceros that kept flying by.

Finally he found a safe spot a distance away from the majority of the town.

"Done running, shinigami?" Hinata asked him.

Ichigo didn't reply, he just got Zangetsu in a fight ready position. Preparing for battle.

"Can I keep fighting him? PLEEEEAAAASE?" Sakura begged Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "There is only so much time left. We have to do everything exact, or else we will be in big trouble."

"Hinata haven't you ever heard? Nothing would get done if it weren't for the last minute." At the end of her sentence Sakura let out a girlish laugh.

Hinata glared at Sakura, "Five minutes."

"YAAAAAY!" She cheered, and positioned herself in a battle ready stance as well.

From what Ichigo could see, she had no weapons other than the cero she'd been using.

Sakura made the first move.

Releasing a cero that Ichigo easily cut through with his zanpakuto.

"I guess the same old trick ain't gonna work on you, now is it? How's about we turn it up a notch?"

She asked with a smirk that sent chills down Ichigo's spine.

"Cherry Blossom Explosion!" Sakura yelled, and released a cero thirty times bigger than the ones before.

Ichigo put both his hands on Zangetsu, but still ended up being flown across the sky.

Sakura was next to him in a matter of seconds.

"This is fun." She said with another girlish laugh.

Ichigo swung his blade at her, she dodged it easily.

_She's faster than I first thought. _

"Getsuga TENSHO!" He cried letting loose a blue burst of energy.

Sakura once again dodged it.

"Hmph. He said you were fast." Sakura said with a pout.

This caught Ichigo's attention, "Who said?" He demanded.

Sakura smiled at getting a reaction from him, "_He _said."

Ichigo growled at her, "Who's _he_?"

Sakura laughed at his rage, but didn't say anything.

Ichigo, in turn, came at her with his blade.

Sakura dodged it by leaping behind, "Tsk, tsk Ichigo. Anger never solves a thing."

She said with a smile, "But violence always does! Bullet Blossoms!" She said.

As soon as she did, thousands of small pink ceros came from her. All targeting Ichigo.

"Shit!" He said. There was no way to dodge that many, there was one thing he could do though…

"BANKAI!" He yelled. Dust clouded him, making it impossible for Hinata or Sakura to see him quite yet.

"Finally." Hinata said when she was able to see again.

Ichigo had transformed into his bankai.

Hinata was lost in thought when a new spirit pressure joined Karakura.

The spirit pressure of another shinigami.

"Shit. Sakura, it's time!" She yelled to her companion.

"What? Already. Hmph, fine." She said moving away from Ichigo, who had no idea what was going on.

Hinata looked him directly in the eye and said, "I'm your opponent now."

A shocked expression cover Ichigo's face, "What? You can't just do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well because, because-"

"Ya that's what I thought." Hinata said getting out a ninja knife.

_One shot, that's all I need. _She thought and attacked him.

She was far faster than Sakura, something Ichigo did not except.

Even in his bankai, he couldn't follow her movements.

He sensed her behind him.

Quickly spinning around, Ichigo's Sword went up to keep her knife from cutting him.

He wasn't used to dealing with a weapon so small.

He blinked once, and she was gone…again.

He spun around excepting to find her behind him like she was last time.

No such luck.

"Looking for me?" Hinata said from behind him.

Ichigo spun around once more, but not before Hinata cut him.

"There that should do it." She said loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Do what?" He demanded, "You barley even left a scratch!"

"Idiot boy. This weapon was covered in a poison that stops all shinigami power. For some the effect can last weeks, for others it can be over in mere seconds." Hinata explained, "The time it takes to spread, however, is just barley a minute. Come Sakura let's go. We don't want to be here when..._loses control._"

And with that the girls left without a trace, almost as if they're never been here.

In the distance a voice could be heard calling Ichigo's named.

But Ichigo wasn't listening, he was to focused on the voice _inside_ his head to pay much attention to anything _outside_.

It was the insane laughter of a voice he knew all to well.

The voice of his inner hollow.

_It's the poison._ Ichigo thought as he remembered what Hinata had said about it stopping all shinigami powers.

_Which would mean that without my shinigami powers, there's nothing to hold back, him._

**Heh, got that right. And now guess what. I'm going to have some fun!**

The hollow said.

Ichigo got the sudden feeling of being pulled backwards.

_No, damnit! You can't have my body! _ He said to him, trying to resist.

But there was no power to resist him with.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around and saw none other than Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

"Rukia… GET AWAY!" Ichigo said as his hollow gave one final pull before Ichigo was drowned in darkness.

For a moment Ichigo Just stood there, a blank look on his face.

But that look changed to one of insanity.

His eyes turned a piercing yellow, and a white substance formed around his face.

"Ichi…go?" Rukia asked, frightened out of her mind.

"**Heh. Sorry, **_**girlie**_**, but Ichigo ain't here anymore." **The creature said, **"Look at that Ichigo, you got me all dressed up in bankai and everything." **He said with a laugh. **"Now is where the **_**real **_**fun begins."**

He said looking at Rukia and Renji, lifting his zanpakuto over his head and preparing to stab.

**UH OH! Will Renji and Rukia make it out alive? How long will Ichigo be like this? Who is REALLY behind these schemes?**

**Find out NEXT CHAPTER on Enemy!**

**And remember reviews make me happy! No matter how short! ^-^**

**~HELLO I'M~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my good people! XD**

**I shan't leave you waiting any more, ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Disclaimer: !hcaelB nwo ton od i**

_he said looking at Rukia and Renji, lifting his zanpakuto over his head and preparing to stab._

"RUKIA, watch out!" Renji said, pushing her out of the way of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

The blade came down and sliced Renji's shoulder, drawing blood.

'Ichigo' laughed insanley, and before Renji could recover from the wound he attacked again.

Drawing more blood.

Rukia watched in horror as her friends tore eachother apart.

Just as Renji was about to get sliced again she ran infront of him, arm open wide,

"Ichigo stop! Can you hear me Ichigo? Listen to me Ichigo, you can fight him!"

The hollow stopped and smirked at the shinigami, "**Ichigo can hear you all right. In fact he can hear and see everything that's going on!**"

Before they could reply Ichigo attacked them again.

barley above a whisper he said, "**Getsuga Tensho**."

The black Getsuga hit Rukia square in the chest, knocking her unconcious.

Renji glared at Ichigo, "You bastard, you'll pay for that! BANKAI!"

He said changing into his bankai as well, "Howl Zabimaru!"

The sword extended reaching out to cut Ichgio, missing him by inches.

"You'll pay for what you did to Rukia!" Renji said, attacking again.

"**Look at you Renji, finally stepping up to the plate?**"

Ichigo said with a smirk.

Renji was starting to loose his temper.

"Grr! Howl Zabimaru!"

"**Getsuga Tensho!**"

Renji's Zabimaru never hit Ithigo, due to his amazing speed.

But Ichigo's Getsuga hit Renji straight in the chest, causing even more blood to be spilled.

Renji fell to the ground from the force of the attack.

The hollow walked up to him,"**Tch. I'm not even using full strenght and yet you still can't beat me.**"

_Damn. He's not even in full strenght? Since when did Ichigo get so strong?_

"I _will_ beat you!" Renji over confidently.

Ichigo smiled physcoticly, "Getsuga Tensho."

The black energy hit Renji.

Leaving him weakend enough to the point where he couldn't move his body.

"**Heh. Well as much as I'd love to finish you off right here, I think I'll start with** _**our**_ **little friend over there.**"

The creature said walking over to the ice princess, who was now awake and looking at Ichigo with feerful eyes.

"Ichi..go, please...stop." She said in a weak voice.

Ichgio smiled at her, a smile so messed up it sent shivers down her spine.

"**Ichigo's not here anymore.**" He said slowley, "**Good thing too, or else I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you, painfuly.**"

"No...Ichi...go. Please...I know...you're...in there...somewhere." Every word she said caused her imense pain, "If...you just...fight...him...I know...you can-"

Ichgio had stabbed her heart, in mid-sentence.

"**Like I said before, Ichigo's not here**."

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo looked over at Renji, his head was just barley lifted off the ground.

"**You're still alive, huh? That's just fine**."

He said walking over Rukia's bloody body.

*inside Ichigo's mind*

_NO! Damnit! I won't let him do any more damage!_

_Rukia._

_Renji..._

_I can feel him getting weaker._

_My shinigami powers are returning!_

_Yes! Just...a...little...longer..._

*with hollow ichigo*

_**Damn. it looks like my time is almost up.**_

"**Goodbye, Renji**." He said and stabbed him.

Just as him and Ichigo switched place.

As soon as Ichigo was back in his body, he caulapsed of exhaustion.

In the distance he saw a someone walking towards them, before everything went black...

**SO what do ya think? GOOD? NOT GOOD?**

**YOUR OPINION MATTERS TO ME! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! CHAPTER FOUR! XD**

**I know some of you were excpecting something...dramatic, but well...you'll find out soon enough! XD**

**Dicsclaimer: Bleach own not I do**

_In the distance he saw someone walking towards them, before everything went black..._

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself in a completley dark room.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked out loud.

"So you're finally awake, huh? A voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs? What's going on? why am I here?" Ichigo demanded.

"You mean you don't remeber?"

"Remeber what?" As soon as he said it the memories of the nights event invaded his mind.

"Is Rukia...and Renji...?" He started avoiding the shop keepers eyes, "Are they ok?"

"They're both in critical condition, but they'll survive. Good thing we showed up when we did though..." Urahara said, noth bothering to finish the sentence.

Ichigo already knew what he was going to say, _Or else they'd be dead. Because of me!_

"Well I'll let you rest." Kisuke said, leaving the teenage boy to wallow in his thoughts.

_How could I let this happen?_

_How could I be so...weak?_

_It was that girl, Hinata!_

_Why would she do that? Who is she working for?_

_Does Kisuke know?_

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo looked up as someone enetered the room.

"Orihime?"

"I just herd from Kisuke that you were awake!"

Ichigo didn't say anything, he just stared at the girl.

Unable to stop himself from thinking _even after I nearly killed Rukia _and_ Renji, she is still able to be in the same room as me._

"Ichigo? Are you ok?" She asked looking at him, concerned.

"It's nothing." Ichigo lied automaticaly.

Orihime didn't believe him for one second.

"Ok, Well if you need anything just ask-"

"Is Rukia awake?" He asked quitley.

Orihime looked down, _Rukia. If I tell she's still out of it, he's just going to blame himself._

"Orihime?"

"No."

"Will you take me to her?"

"Sure...Ichigo."

Ichigo slowley got up, noticing the spot where Hinata had poisioned him was a pale purple and blue color.

Ichigo followed Orihime into the hall, and a few doors down.

"I'll wait here." She said casually.

Ichigo mereley nodded.

Rukia was lieing there covered in bandages.

She looked so peaceful, like she was simply asleep.

As Ichigo got closer he saw that the spot where her heart was, the bandages where red and bloody.

_I did this. I did this to Rukia._

Ichigo thought while taking a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry Rukia." He whispered, taking her hand in his.

He sat there, peacefully, for what seemed like an eternity.

What he wouldn't give to sit that way an internity more.

But the universe had diffrent plans.

"Um...Ichigo? Kisuke would like a word with you." Orihime said hesitantley.

Ichigo imediatley let go of Rukia's hand.

He didn't say anything as he left the room.

Orihime followed behind him.

Ichigo found Kisuke in a small sitting room, sipping on, no doubt, tea.

"Ah, Ichigo! I was wondering where you ran off to!" He said, spotting Ichigo.

Ichigo took a seat across from Kisuke.

"What do ya want Kisuke?"

"Right down to business, eh? Very well than. I wanted to know who those people were before Rukia and Renji came."

"There names are Sakura and Hinata."

"Do you know what they wanted?" Urahara aske carefuly.

"Yeah. To poisione me." Ichigo said bluntley and bitterfuly.

"What do you mean?"

"That's what they came here for. They injected me some type of poision that stops all shinigami powers." He explained showing them the spot where Hinata scratched him.

"Hmm." Kisuke said examining the wound.

"What?"

"Well I was just wondering, _why _they'd want to release your inner hollow."

He said it so casually Ichigo was suprised he's said it at all.

"Wh-what do you mean? You think that's why they _actually _came?"

"Well why not? You're a legend Ichigo. Everybody knows about your power. As a shinigami and a hollow. Think about it, why else would they give you a poision that stops only _shinigami _powers. If they really wanted to hurt you, or any one of your friends for that matter, they'd try and come up with a poision for _both _your powers." Kisuke explained to the shocked teen.

_Sometimes Ichigo, you can be such a moron._

"But who'd want to do that?"

"That's the mystery, isn't it dear boy?" Kisuke said from behind his fan

Somebody wanted Ichigo to loose control, who is it and why? Ichigo was going to find out.

**So whatdya think? huh? HUH?**

**Seriously though, PLEASE drop me a comment!**

**It would make me eterniley happy! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so my goal was to update once a day, for as long as I could.**

**That goal was an epic FAIL yesterday when instead of updating this i satred a diffrent story...oops.**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach, blah blah blah! XD**

_Somebody wanted Ichigo to loose control, who was it and why? Ichigo was going to find out!_

Ichigo went home that night, ignoring his dad attempts to attack him.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with his father's crazieness.

Fully clothed, Ichigo layed on his bed and buried his face in his pillows.

_I hurt Rukia. And Renji. All because I wasn't strong enough. _

_Who is that wants me to hurt my friends? The one's that I've sworn to protect!_

_They are going to pay. Whoever _he_ is! _

_But who could it be?_

_Maybe a leftover arrancar? No. Soul Society made sure all of them were destroyed._

_Than who, damnit! Who...?_

With that thought Ichigo fell asleep...

*_Dream_*

_Ichigo opened his eyes and was horrified at the sight infront of him._

_Bloody bodies everywhere._

_Some were his friends others were just random, innocent, people._

_He was the only one standing._

_"What the? What happend here?" He asked himself._

_A body stirred some ten feet away, Ichigo approached to find out it was Rukia, just on the brig of death._

_"W-why, Ichigo?" She asked._

_"Why what Rukia?" He whispered as gentley as he could, praying that he would be able to save her._

_"Why..would you...do this to...us?" She said coughing out blood._

_"D-do what, Rukia?" He asked fearing the answer._

_"W-we...trusted you...you promised to...protect us." She said, coughing again._

_"No. No I didn't do this! It wasn't me, I would never hurt you Rukia!" Ichigo denied._

_"R-remeber?" She said._

_Ichigo was about to ask 'Remeber what?' But the scene infront of him changed to one of a memory where he was standing above Karakura._

_Fighiting Rukia and Renji._

_"No!" He screamed, "That wasn't me! That was a hollow! I would never hurt you!"_

_Rukia's voice whispered to him, "Than what do you call that?" She asked as the memory him slashed the memory Rukia with a Getsuga Tensho._

_"It-it wasn't me." He repeated, and continued to watch the scene in horror._

*_End Dream_*

Ichigo shot up.

He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

_Ok, good. It was just a dream. Or...at least the first part was._

Ichigo thought, as he remebered the begining of his dream.

He layed back down and tried to clear his mind, he had school tomorrow and needed some rest.

But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't clear it enough.

The memories of _that _fight kept haunting him.

_They're both unconcious and in bad condition, just because of me!_

_This is bad, really really bad._

_Sakura and Hinata did it so easily the first time, who's to say they won't just do it again?_

_Why couldn't they have done it a _diffrent _day, like maybe a day where Rukia and Renji _weren't _here?_

That's when it hit Ichigo.

They were here at the same time as Rukia and Renji!

They even talked about a time limit!

They knew Rukia and Renji were going to be here, and they _wanted_ that.

But why Rukia and Renji? They could've done this at any time.

Ichigo went to back to sleep that night. Having more questions than when he first woke up.

**OK, so I know this chapter was kinda short buuuut...**

**Im watching Bleach and its SOOO distracting! ^-^**

**But have no fear i shall update soon enough! XD**

**probably tomorrow if i actually get up! **

**Anyways a good crappy ending is nice to have every once in awhile! XD**

**I do have a questiong tho, is anyone else getting sick of this mystery guy?**

**Lol, dont forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey look at me!**

**I'm actually UP! XD**

**And I would like to take this time to say two things.**

**1) Ehem. I know that my spelling last chapter (and very other chapter) is TERRIBLE! But last chapter i was going to go back and fix it, i just sorta...forgot...yeah, sorry...^-^'**

**2) Ok, so i noticed that a...few...people have favorited or added my story to alerts, i was just wondering that those of you that DO do that with leaving a comment...if you could leave a comment. I'm politley asking you this, and this will be my LAST time polietley asking you this. Thank you, and enjoy the story**

_Ichigo went back to sleep that night. Having more questions than when he first woke up._

When Ichigo woke up again he was thinking about just going back to bed. He was exhausted, he had continously had the same nightmare over and over, than continously woke up over and over. Only to fall asleep and repeat the pattern.

Ichig rolled over on his side, making his decision. Untill there was a knock on his door,

"Ichigo! Dad says to get up!" His sister Karin said in a bored voice. Ichigo sighed, there went his plans for the day.

Ichigo got dressed in his school uniform. He did it slowley, to tired to go any faster.

He yawned as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, "Hey, where's dad?"

Yuzu looked over at hime form the stove, "Oh, Ichigo, you just missed him. He didn't say where he was going, only that he was in a hurry."

_So I could've stayed in bed. _Ichigo thought as he headed for school.

_Not that it matters, I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways. _

The nightmare still haunted him. _After school I have to go see Rukia!_ He decided.

School went by slowly. Ichigo didn't talk to any of his friends. They all knew what had happend.

_I wonder if they're afraid of me for it. It's not like it's even _my _fault I have a frickin physcotic hollow trying to poesses my soul! I swear if my life is some type of joke for the universe to laugh at, somebody should throw me the punch line, 'cause I don't think this is very funny!_

Ichigo thought miserbley as walked to Kisuke's shack of a store.

He knocked on the door, "Hello, Kisuke?" He called. Jinta answerd the door.

"Oh, hey carrot top!" He said rudley. Ichigo ignored the comment, to concerend about his friends.

"Rukia. Show me to Rukia." He plead quietly.

Jinta's smile disappeard, "This way." He said, and Ichigo follwed him in the shop.

Jinata led Ichigo to the same room Orihime had before.

Rukia was in almost the same condition as she was before. The bandages around her heart had stopped bleading.

He was thankful for that, at least.

He sat in the chair next to Rukia's bed, taking her hand in his once again.

_Rukia I'm so sorry. After all I did to pretect you and I'm the one that ends up hurting you. I don't know how i'm going to live with myself if you never wake up!_

"Ichi...go?"

Ichigo's head snapped up, Rukia was awake!

"Yes, Rukia. I'm here." He said gentley. Rukia smiled weakley at him before falling back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." He whisperd.

"Ah, Ichigo you are here. Jinta said you wanted to see Rukia." Ichigo turned around, finding kisuke Urahara standing, an amused look on his face.

"Come, Ichigo. We need to talk." He said, leaving Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, "Don't worry Rukia, I'll be back. I promise." leaving Rukia there, alone.

Ichigo found Kisuke in the usuall sitting room, "What is it Kisuke?" He asked taking a seat across from him.

"It's about our current...situation." Kisuke said carefuly, not wanting to upset the distrought teen.

Ichigo portraied no emontion, so Kisuke continued, "The night before you were attacked, three high sucerity level prisoners were broken out of Seretei. Wanna take guess as to who they are?"

"Sakura and Hinata." He paused, "Than who was the third one?"

Kisuke smiled, "Sure are quick today, aren't ya Ichigo?"

Ichigo hit the shop keeper over the head.

"OW!" Kisuke complained, "That hurt!"

"Than maybe you shouldn't call me dumb." Ichigo said plainly.

Kisuke ignored the coment and continued his story, "The third one is there little sister..."

**Yep that's right! I did it, i left a cliffy! ^-^**

**But dont worry, im working on the next chapter as we speak!**

**heres a list of songs i listend to when making this chapter:**

**let the bodies hit the floor~Drowning Pool**

**He said she said bullshit~limp Bizkit**

**Going Down~sick puppies**

**Go far kid~Offspring**

**Last Resort~Papa Roach**

**Down with the sickness~Disturbed**

**Animal I've become~Three Days Grace**

**Hate everything about you~Three days Grace**

**Start a Riot~Three days grace**

**Outta Control~Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Hypnotized~Pillar**

**Wait and Bleed~Slipknot**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**SERIOUSLY! I WANT reviews!**

**I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!**

**without them i will die, and no more chapters will be posted!**

**unless i became a vampire! ^-^ **

**Than I guess i wouldnt have to live off reviews!**

**ANYWAYS...REVIEW! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! Quick Update! ^-^**

**Enjoy the story!**

_Kisuke ignored the comment and continued his story, "The third one is their little sister..."_

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked, now officaly confused.

"That's right. Her name is Ayame. She is quite unique from what I've herd. You see she has the power to control fear."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"Now this is just a rumour but, what she can do is figure out a persons fear and twist that fear a reality. Allowing to distarct or even kill her oppnent." Kisuke explained.

"Wouldn't it just be an illusion, though?" Ichigo wondered.

Kisuke smiled once again, "It's good to finally see you using your head-"

Ichigo punched, once again, punched him on his head, "You just don't learn, do ya Urahara?" He said sitting back down.

The elder man now had a gaint red bump on his, "Owie." He said rubbing it.

Ichigo let loose a frusterated sigh, "Just get on with it." He said impatiently.

"Vey well than...ah were was I again?"

"Ugh. We were talking about what's her names power, Ayeme." Now Ichigo was definelty getting annoyed.

"Oh, Right! my memories going, it must be old age!" Kisuke said brightly, "To answer your question, no. You see Ayame is unique because she uses her spirit pressure to turn those fears to life. For example, lets say I'm afraid of...bees! Ayame could bring that fear to life. Even than she could mutate the bees making them poisionous. Your fear is her reality."

Ichigo frowned, not liking this one bit, "How did she get like that?"

Kisuke frowned a bit, "Well it seems Grimmjow was not the only one doing things behind Aizens back."

"What doya mean?"

"Those girls all have a bit of a hollow soul inside them-"

"WHAT?"

Kisuke sighed, he knew Ichigo wouldn't handle that part to well. Not that he blamed him, considering what's happend, "Yes. They used to be jus normale humans with high amounts of spiritual pressure. Until Szayel Granz got to them. After that...well you already know the rest." He fiished, not wanting to upset Ichigo any more.

It ws quite for a moment, than there was a knock from outside the shop.

Looking for any exuse to leave Kisuke went to go answer it.

"Oh, hi Urahara! Is Ichigo here?" said an overly peppy voice.

"Right this way, Orihime." Kisuke said bringing her into the sitting room.

"Hi Ichigo!" She said enthusiasticly.

"Uh...Yeah, hi Orihime." Ichigo said, still lost in thought.

_This still doesn't explain _why _they want me to kill my friends though. Who are they working for?_

_Damnit, if only I knew than this would all be over._

_Nobody else would have to get hurt._

"I have to go." Ichigo said suddenly, getting up and quickly exiting the room.

_This doesn't even make sense! _Ichigo thought angrily _He said there was three of them, but only two showed up, where was the third one? From what Kisuke said she's much more powerful than Hinata and Sakura. So why didn't _he_ send her instead?_

"UGH! TO MANY QUESTIONS!" Ichigo yelled out of frusteration, earning him odd glances from a few people.

_Damn. Who could _he_ be? And what does he want from me? What did I ever do to diserve this? It just doesn't make any sense!_

Ichigo's thoughts went back to Rukia, _she doesn't desreve this either._

Ichigo stopped walking.

_It doesn't matter if she ever wakes up again, I will _never_ forgive myself. _

_Why would anybody do this? What have I ever done that was so wrong? I supposed to _protect_ my friends, not try an detsroy them._

"Exuse me, but are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up, standing infront of him was an average looking man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, he looked kind enough.

The only diffrence from this man to any other, was the fact that he was wearing a shinigami uniform.

"Uh...Yeah, do I know you?" He saked catiously.

The man laughed, "No, you don't. But I can tell you this, Ichigo Kurosaki, this is your first time meeting me...and it's also going to be your last!" The man said taking out his zanpakuto and vicously swung it at Ichigo.

Ichigo easily dodged it, but he had to get out of his body and fast!

He went for his shinigami badge that was in his pocket, changing into a shinigami himself.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Ichigo demanded.

The man didn't answer, he simpily smirked at the teen and gave him another wild attack.

Ichigo dodged all but one of them. When he looked down he saw a bloody scratch going across his chest.

The man came at him again. This time Ichigo was ready, and instead of jumping out of the way he used his own attack, mangaing to slash the man with his zanpakuto.

Where Ichigo cut him, the mans skin was being covered in a white substance that looked exactly like that of a...hollow.

_What the hell? What is he?_ Ichigo wondered as he prepared himself for another attack.

**Hee, hee! that fight was actually sorta a last minute thing. I thought of it while Ichigo and Kisuke were having their conversation! ^-^**

**I am going to say one thing, and ONE thing only about next chapter...**

**that is one jacked up dude! XD**

**OK, dont forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
